Conventional network infrastructure is based on a subscription-centric model, e.g. as shown in prior art FIG. 1, where every subscriber procures a business package that grants him or her an appropriate service level and an amount of the network resources (also known as pre-paid subscription), such as an access volume and/or a time of the information transfer. Pre-paid Volume quota is one of the core paradigms in modern ISPs' business cases.